Admitance
by Lexii-chan
Summary: One-shots with a theme: Admittance. Newest one: "You're really pretty," He said. She stopped short of explaining the mistakes he'd made to tilt her head and give him a confused look as a light blush grazed her cheeks. "I-I-I mean, um, uh-"
1. I 3 U

The first time she told him he loved her, he just stared blankly in confusion.

Well, his stare wasn't directed at her, but at the piece of paper on his lap.

Julie knew that Ben wouldn't be the first one to admit that he loved her. And she was pretty sure by now that she must have loved him. She couldn't help but find him completely adorable. She even found every quirk he had just cute, well, most of the time at least. But, she was still shy on bringing up the topic.

That day, she decided to tell him.

But, not directly.

Of COURSE not directly.

She had left her motor bike at home to enjoy a nice day out. It was a lovely spring day. She adored the days when there was sun with a nice breeze. It was calming. A little breather is exactly something that should be done.

Walking to his house seemed quicker than how it normally would have been. A lot quicker. She grabbed both straps on her green bag, took another breath, before she knocked on the front door.

He'd opened it rather quickly, smoothie in hand. He'd greeted her with a smile and she returned it. They gave each other a half hug as usual before they were all set up in the family room for a quick study session for math. Well, a time where Julie would tutor Ben for his Algebra 1 test.

There was many ways for her to tell him like this.

Quite a lot.

But she decided she'd give him the simplest thing.

"Okay," She said, her pencil held in her hand, the paper in her lap. "Simplify 2i less than 6u." Her pencil drew the equation before she handed the paper to him. He chewed at the back of his pencil thoughtfully for a few seconds. Before he came up with the answer she clenched the bottom of her white skirt nervously.

"Is this right?" He asked. Julie thought she should have acted disappointed that he didn't get the message. But just smiled and nodded taking the paper back.

"Yeah, that's right!" Julie said. He grinned. She could tell he was grinning for the fact that he got it right and not because he got the message written in his own handwriting. "Now, we're done with practicing, on to factoring and polynomials." He groaned and comically held his face in his palms. She giggled.

She didn't know why, but she unconsciously glanced down at the paper to see his answer again while he worked on the problem she had given him.

i 3u

She smiled softly.

The first time Julie Yamamoto had told Ben Tennyson she loved him. He didn't even notice.


	2. You're REALLY pretty

Julie Yamamoto had to be one of the most interesting people he'd ever met. She was so patient and nice; she almost surpassed Grandpa Max's abilities in that department. She never asked any questions that would make him uncomfortable like most girls he knew. Never even pushed a question when he blatantly (and terribly) tried to move on from the subject. (This happened a lot when she asked anything pertaining to his watch.) He couldn't help but offer the occasional "you're nice" or "you're REALLY smart".

Telling her she was nice, was the easiest thing in the world for him. I mean, how couldn't it be? She was so thoughtful and never hit him at times when his cousin sure would have. (She did playfully slap him occasionally, but hey it was _playfully_.) He was pretty sure the rest of the student body considered her nice as well. And telling her she was smart was just something he just couldn't not tell a straight 'A' student.

But he didn't intend to burst out with a random "you're really pretty" was something he didn't intend on. He was still embarrassed at the random outburst, even after a week into their relationship had bloomed past friendship. I mean, it was before they were even together that he'd blurted it out.

* * *

Vivid green eyes scanned the living room. The coffee table was clean; he'd taken the time to wipe it down, much to the elated shock of his mother. The couch looked good, pillow on each side. He didn't have to check himself after he made sure five times that he wore clean clothes and just came out of the shower but his eyes looked down and he fingered the loose thread on his black shirt consciously.

"Oh, you're little girlfriend won't mind," a voice teased. Ben's head snapped up to see Kevin Levin who had his arms crossed on the counter. Ben couldn't express how he wanted to smack the smirk off his ene- _team mate's_ face.

His cousin beat him to the punch line before he even had to reply. "Leave him alone, Kevin, can't you tell he's nervous?" Gwen frowned. Kevin's smirk didn't leave his face.

"Yeah, isn't it sweet?" Gwen just stared at him blankly. "What? Am I the only one who's enjoying Benji here sweat?"

"Why would Ben be sweating?" A bell-like voice piped in. Ben's feet suddenly felt glued to the floor and his heart dropped. He turned around to see pretty brown eyes stare at him. "Do you want me to come back another day if you're busy?" Her eyes glanced towards Kevin, who was snickering, and Gwen who glared at Kevin before slapping his arm.

"No!" Ben said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "No, no, you stay. They were just leaving." When green eyes stared at his team mates, his eyes were pointedly staring at Kevin.

"Yes, we were," Gwen added seeing the oriental girl look slightly conflicted. Gwen's hand gripped at Kevin's wrist tugging him out the door past Ben and Julie. "You two have fun!"

"But not without protection!" Kevin chuckled in. Ben flushed deeply at the thought while Julie just raised an eyebrow. A black heel hit the large dark haired teens shin before the door was slammed shut behind them.

Julie's eyes took notice of Ben's endearingly embarrassed look and flushed cheeks. She smiled sweetly at him and couldn't help but be happy that his blush slightly deepened.

"So? What did you need to know about Physics?"

"So that would mean…" was part of what Ben mumbled to himself as his pencil grazed the piece of paper setting his messy handwriting in it. Julie smiled nicely as Ben mumbled to himself while solving the problem she'd given him while she was finishing her own homework from a different class. She couldn't help but find the way he would pinch his lips together and mumble slightly to himself while working it out. Her eyes glanced back down towards her paper just as green eyes stared at her, tilting his paper towards her. "Is this right?"

She took her eyes off her own paper to scan his own after looking at a few lines her lips pursed together as she plucked his own paper from his hand. As Ben waited nervously for her to tell him he'd made a mistake in his work (which he was prone to do) his mind started to notice other things. The way she brushed back her hair behind her ear even though it would just fall back in her face, her lips stuck between either pushing them together and not, and the way her eyes carefully read though his handwriting with ease. Her eyes were something he considered he'd liked best. But everything about her was just-

"You're really pretty," He said. She stopped short of explaining the mistakes he'd made to tilt her head and give him a confused look as a light blush grazed her cheeks. "I-I-I mean, um, uh-" She looked down slightly forcing the blush to go away. She looked back up towards him, dark eyes meeting his vivid green. She adored his eyes. He stopped short on what he was saying as his face flushed. Another endearing quality she found today. He was just too cute.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "That was a nice thing for you to say." She flashed him that smile that always made him feel weak at the stomach. He couldn't help but smile back at her as his blush darkened to be more prominent on the balls of his cheeks as he sent back a wavy smile of his own. His hand covered her own that held his work, his smile broadened when he noticed her own dark blush as she looked down to see their hands. Looking back up, their faces finally void of any pink. A deep baritone cough broke the moment causing the two to stare up at the giant of a teen named Kevin.

"Sorry to break this love feast," both blushed again that day, Ben's more noticeable. "But you're cousin," Kevin pointed a finger at Ben, "is waiting in the car for you. Says it's important and we gotta go now." Kevin didn't need to say what it was, Ben knew it was Hero Time.

"Um," Ben looked down at Julie who just gave a small smile.

"It's okay," Julie said, she glanced outside, "since the Sun's out I can just walk home." She started to pack her textbook away in her backpack. Ben frowned somewhat.

"Julie, I'm sorry, I-" Ben started. He couldn't tell her what was up, but he felt bad for ditching her because of the Omnitrix.

"It's alright," Julie cut in. "If it's an emergency it's alright, it's not like I'm going to be angry at you because something came up. I understand." She smiled at him and slung over her backpack. "I'll see you later, okay?" Ben smiled back.

"Yeah." Ben ignored the fact that Kevin was sending him a patronizing expression and a smirk. As he watched Julie wave before she left, he couldn't help but add 'understanding' to his little profile he had of her in his head.

* * *

**A/N:** I may occasionally add chapters to this, since I've now gotten ideas on how I can continue with the whole "Admittance" theme. Some will be cliched, some may not be, and some in put would be nice. NOW! Press "Review this chapter"! Or, you may add this to your favorites. But please, if you press the 'GO' button. Make sure you are not accidentally reporting this fanfic. That would stink and I'm pretty sure I'm not going against guide lines. Unless I am... O_O

`Lexii-chan


End file.
